


Another Food Option

by whitedandelions



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Bukkake, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Tentacles, Unrealistic Sex, Xenophilia, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: Okay, being a reporter again is helpful for the bills, but even then, Eddie’s bills are piling up because of Venom constantly needing food.  Luckily, there’s another option that they can try that can save Eddie’s wallet.





	Another Food Option

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/gifts).



> Hi! I really enjoyed your letter. Happy yuletide! :)

Eddie sits down at his dining table with a groan.  His body _hurt_ , a normal side effect of letting Venom throw the both of them off a ten-story building, and all he wants to do is sleep.

But no, life is not that fair.  Especially to people carrying an alien symbiote inside of them.

Having his job back as a reporter does pay the bills – or it should at least pay most of them off.  After all, he didn’t have Anne anymore and he is technically living the single bachelor life.

He just didn’t realize that he may not have Anne, but he _did_ have Venom.  And Venom ate a fuck ton more than Anne.

Granted, it went into Eddie’s own body so it isn’t as if he had any right to complain – at the very least it didn’t make him balloon to an unnatural weight so at least he had that.  It’s just…

His heart nearly beat out of his chest at the sudden manifestion of Venom’s head.  He should be used to it, but well, it’s not very easy to get used to something protruding from you even _if_ the thing is his friend.

“Don’t do that,” he says, as sternly as he could when faced with Venom, and Venom just nods his head, choosing not to argue with him because well, it’s not like Venom had any intention of listening anyway.

“What’s that?” Venom asks, swirling around to look at the paper stamped with bright red.

Something in the innocent question makes his temper flare, and he grabs his knife, slashing the envelope open and slipping out the piece of paper inside.

“You eat too much,” he says, plainly, when his brain finally catches up and realizes that Venom isn’t going to understand unless he says so plainly.  “So much.  Do you remember those tater tots?”

Venom’s mouth widens at the memory, and Eddie rolls his eyes.

He wants to be angrier, but it’s not like he can begrudge the symbiote.  It’s not Venom’s fault he needs food to survive.

“It’s because your human food gives so little energy.”

His head whips up at Venom’s words, and he glares.  “I told you not to read my mind.”

Venom doesn’t look impressed with him, and Eddie gives up, knowing it’s not a battle he can win.  “Then what did you guys eat back on your planet?”

Without any hesitation, Venom just swoops down until he’s pointedly looking down at Eddie’s dick.

It takes a bit longer for Eddie to react, but then he’s standing, his hands covering his private areas.  “No!” he scolds, feeling his cheeks grow hot while also having the weird feeling as if he’s scolding a dog.  “You…are you serious!?” his voice cracks near the end, and Venom laughs, the sound filling his apartment.

“Pussy,” taunts Venom after a long silence, and Eddie scowls, used to the name-calling by now.  He sits back down, and decides to ignore Venom for the night.  After all, who knows if Venom is even telling the truth?  Only those demons from fairy tales preyed on sexual energy…right?

Venom laughs at his thoughts, and Eddie does his best to ignore him, focusing on the bills in front of him and wondering how he’s going to pay everything off in time.

* * *

Venom doesn’t bring it up again.  The fact that he can apparently subsist off of Eddie’s sexual energy – most likely his semen because what else? – just keeps coming to the forefront of his mind.

At first, it isn’t his fault.  He hadn’t laid with a woman since Venom, and he definitely hadn’t had the thought to even jerk off.  It’s hard to even think of doing so with an alien living in his mind. 

So, at first, it manifests as a wet dream.  He doesn’t even remember what it’s about in the morning, and only does so when he’s on camera.  Luckily, it’s during his intro, so at least he gets to reshoot it before uploading the clip.  Otherwise, he’s sure his viewers would ask him why he looked so flustered interviewing a popular restaurant owner, and possibly even wonder about his sexuality.  Which happens way more than Eddie would like – especially since they _knew_ about Anne.

And then, with the multiple bills coming in, it’s almost as if the universe doesn’t _want_ him to forget.

It’s like – hey, remember that steak place with $$$ on its yelp page you visited on Saturday?  You were only going to get the cheapest steak plate, but somehow you ended up eating like five 100$ plates – with lobster – and it’s all because of Venom.

Surely, giving up some of his semen is not that much of a hardship?  It’s free, and well, he hadn’t jerked off in like months, so it’s only a win-win situation right?  And it’s not like Venom has to _be_ there to watch him…

The flaw in his logic catches up a second later, and he groans.  He’s so dumb, Venom of course would be there, they’re in the same fucking body!

He knows Venom knows what he’s thinking about, but thankfully, the symbiote doesn’t bring it up.

And since Venom’s not saying anything, Eddie’s not going to say anything, and really, he’s just going to have to deal with these outrageous bills until Venom leaves him.  Not really a big deal, at all, not when Venom is giving him the ability to protect others.

* * *

It all comes to a head on a Saturday morning.

It should’ve been an easy task.  Venom took over his body to chase down some bank robbers, and between one second and the next, one of them pulls out a grenade, and it takes all of Venom to absorb the impact _and_ protect Eddie. 

They crash into building that nearly topples down on top of them, but really only succeeds in trapping them behind fallen beams.  It’s dark, and cold, and Eddie’s not quite sure how long they have to get out before the whole building comes down.

He waits for Venom to take over again, to feel the familiar sensation of Venom to crawl over his body, only to hear nothing in response.

He starts to panic, never having to deal with this before is only making him more and more anxious.

“Hey buddy?” he speaks out loud, even though he knows Venom can hear his thoughts.  “Venom?”

There’s a weak groan in response, and although it does feel him with relief, it takes him a while to understand why Venom’s so weak.

It – they haven’t had breakfast yet.

They had been on the way to Denny’s for brunch when they had come upon the bank robbers.  It’s not really their fault they got sidetracked.

It should have been easy; all they had were guns and such and those were never a problem for Venom.

It hits him in the next second; Venom even seems to perk up at the thought.

“Kill me now,” he says in despair, but even as he says so, his heart starts to hammer in excitement.  Forget the fear, forget the danger, Eddie Brock is excited to _finally_ jerk off.

Venom, although weak, snorts at the thought, and Eddie nearly swallows his own tongue when one of Venom’s tentacles emerges from his shoulder. 

 _Let me_ , is all Venom says, and Eddie really wants to say something, like maybe “I can handle it myself,” but Venom moves a lot faster than him, and suddenly, his mouth is full. 

Eddie’s never sucked a cock before, but he’s not so naïve to think it won’t be like this.  Because Venom’s tentacle is pushing further into his mouth, and it’s shaped enough like a dick that it’s all he can think about.  It’s relentless, and he chokes on it as it goes deeper than it really should.  Venom immediately retracts it, his mind so intimately interlocked with Eddie’s, and Eddie has a second to breathe before the tentacle fills out even more.

It stretches his mouth to the brim, to the point where he can feel his saliva dripping past his lips and down his chin.  It should be embarrassing, but Eddie only gets harder at the sensation.  It seems as if Venom knows exactly what he wants, and he can’t be too surprised about that, not when Venom can read his mind.

Venom seems to be thinking the same, so Eddie takes as much of a breath as he can, and lets go of any more of his inhibitions.  It’s only Venom here, and Venom will keep him safe _and_ show him a good time, so really, there’s no reason for him to be worried.

Venom’s radiating smugness at that thought, and Eddie only has a second to be exasperated before the tentacle in his mouth starts to _move_.  It rams the back of his throat, gently at first, and when no pain flares up, starts to be rougher, moving without abandon and forcing Eddie to open his mouth wider to accommodate the girthy tentacle in his mouth.

He’s so preoccupied that he doesn’t notice his pants being undone at first.  He does notice the tentacle sneaking its way in though, and Venom seems to notice him tense.  It doesn’t stop the tentacle though, and it’s not long before its wrapped itself securely around his dick. 

He’s felt Venom’s tentacles before, he’s seen them do harm more than do good, but this?  It’s nothing he’s ever felt before, it’s almost gentle the way it’s moving up and down. 

Venom seems to know all his sensitive spots, because it lingers sometimes, making sure to draw whimpers, muffled by the tentacle in his mouth, from Eddie. 

Venom is relentless, the tentacle moving up and down without any regard to the way it’s making Eddie lightheaded.  Barring an actual refusal, Eddie’s sure Venom will never stop. 

He knows it won’t be long before he finishes, and he’s right.  As soon as he’s close, the tentacle speeds up his movements, and then he’s blacking out.  He’s never finished harder, and when he finally has the strength to open his eyes, he sees his dick’s been basically enveloped by Venom. 

He can’t find it in himself to mind, even though he’s usually unbearably sensitive afterward, Venom’s tentacles are light in their touches.  Light enough that it only makes him shiver, and not shudder in pain.  So he endures it until Venom milks him dry.

Color is already returning to Venom’s tentacles, making it even blacker than he had ever seen it.  Perhaps the semen was a good idea.

He’s about to voice this when Venom does _not_ get the memo and starts to move again. 

This time, he shudders and reaches out a hand to stop Venom, only to have a tentacle wrap itself around his wrist and pull it up.  The tentacle in his mouth perks up at that, and it’s not long before his throat’s getting rammed once more.

“Hey,” he gets out, muffled as it is, but Venom doesn’t seem to be listening.  He feels far away, almost as if he’s blocked out from Eddie. 

He’s getting worried now.  Venom’s never been unable to hear him before, and it seems like the situation is slowly derailing out of Eddie’s control even  _if_ it feels good.

As if Venom can hear his thoughts – which he could, in retrospect – another tentacle wraps around his other hand, pulling it to where his other hand was being held hostage.  The tentacle combines with the other, making it impossible for Eddie to break free.

He’s suddenly sure that giving in to this was a _really_ bad idea, even if a part of him is getting excited at being held like this.

Because Venom’s tentacles are only getting more insistent now, more bold.  His pants have already been cleanly taken off and thrown to the side, leaving him completely naked.  His shirt had been ripped off long ago, the T-shirt so flimsy that it didn’t last long another Venom’s tentacles.  He shivers when a tentacle brushes against his bare skin and is isn’t able to hold out a surprised shout when he feels something at his entrance.

Eddie’s never been taken before, not like that, and Venom _knows_.  Because the tentacle’s not the same width as the others one, it feels like the same width as a finger.  And it’s teasing, leaving some sort of slimy substance at every slither.  It’s warm, despite it feeling as if it should be cold, and it heats up whenever Venom slides against it.  It feels _good_ , and he’s only briefly shocked when the tentacle slides the rest of its way in.

It rests its head against his prostate, and he can’t stop the uncontrollable trembling from the feeling _that_ elicits.  It’s slowly slithering its way back and forth across, and each one makes stars dance in his vision. He’s moaning now, his mind a mess from the pleasure that’s wracking its way across his body.  He’s not sure if he’s screaming Venom’s name or not, with how gone his mind is, but he’s coming seconds later, biting down hard on the tentacle still filling his mouth.

Just like last time, Venom gulps down every last drop.  However, unlike last time, Venom’s tentacles _don’t_ stop.  They don’t give him a single moment to rest, and the tentacle inside of him takes advantage of his finishing.  It _slams_ into him, drawing a choked gasp out of him, and it’s relentless.  He’s screaming now, struggling weakly against the tentacles still holding his arms up, but Venom still continues. 

He doesn’t know how much more Venom expects him to finish, doesn’t even know how much semen Venom can even get out of him in such a short manner of time.  He wants to explain this to Venom, but some part of him knows that it isn’t about food anymore.

Venom’s fucking him like this for _pleasure_.

Just as he thinks that, the tentacle in his mouth suddenly bulges.  He chokes on it, his mouth spread open by its width almost uncomfortably, and his eyes water when there’s something sliding down his throat.  Eddie’s never tasted another guy’s semen before, but he knows that it’ll taste something like this.   He doesn’t even have a choice on whether he wants to spit it out or not because Venom is so down his throat that he swallows it unconsciously.

The tentacle slips out, and Eddie wonders if this is the end, even with the tentacle inside of him still ramming him _hard_.  But within seconds, another tentacle, even bigger than the last, is making its way into his mouth. 

This time, he doesn’t hold back his tears as his mouth is stretched to the brim and it starts to move.  He doesn’t even know which tentacle to concentrate on; it’s hard to even _think_ when he’s being pushed like this.

The tentacle inside of him is getting close, and it’s almost terrifying that he can tell by the way it is starting to move erratically.  He wants desperately to break a hand free to try to stop it _somehow_ , and Venom must hear his thoughts because the tentacles that are holding his hands suddenly let go. 

He spares a moment to wonder _why_ , but instinct takes in, and he curls a hand around the tentacle inside of him.  Almost instantly, the tentacle bulges up, almost to a painful size, and there’s warmth spreading inside of him.  It continues for what seems like forever, more of it dripping out of his entrance and sliding down his arms.

He squeezes the tentacle in anger and tries his best to try and somehow force it out of him.  Surprisingly, it works, and he’s given a brief second of triumph when another tentacle takes its place.  He can’t stop the surprised shout and this one isn’t so nice.  It doesn’t give him time to get used to the bigger length and finds his prostate in seconds, ramming it so hard that his body jerks in time to its repeated thrusting.

Not to be outdone, the tentacle in his mouth starts to increase its pace too.  Giving up on trying to keep the tentacle outside of him, Eddie reaches up and _pulls_.  The tentacle of his mouth slides out at his strength, only to spurt itself _all_ over his face.  He closes his eyes immediately, Venom’s cum splattering all over him.  It slides down his face after a few seconds, and he grimaces at the degrading feeling it sends him.  He feels _used_ , and at the thought, the tentacle reaches out and slides itself across his cum covered face in an obvious sign of affection.

“Please,” he begs, and Venom must think it to be an invitation, because another tentacle takes his mouth for itself.

He gives up then and there, knowing it won’t be long before each and every one of Venom’s tentacles have their way with him.

* * *

Eddie doesn’t know how long it’s been.  He can’t see the light from the place they’re trapped in, but he knows it’s been hours.  He’s been used, cum-soaked, and even his hands have been taught how to stroke the tentacles _just_ right.  He’s almost impressed that Venom is _still_ going.

He’s been used so much that Eddie is sure nothing will surprise him anymore.  He’s already been introduced to how a tentacle can take advantage of him in so many ways that he’s momentarily surprised that he is even surprised.

Because that’s a second tentacle sliding into him, snug against the other tentacle that’s already filling him up.   It doesn’t hurt, because the tentacle inside of him is smaller than the other ones that had been in him before, but it feels different to have two inside of him, filling him up.

They move at different intervals, switching off, and Eddie tenses at the feeling.  It’s almost uncomfortable, but his prostate is still sending signals of pleasure through him, so it’s not horrible.  Eddie’s not sure if he’s ever been this pleasured in his life.

One finishes first, and the other continues thrusting in the warmth it leaves behind before it finally finishes.

There’s a pause after that, almost as if it’ll be the end, and then a bigger one, that Eddie almost thinks he’s felt before in the very beginning, slides itself into him.  Within seconds, another one joins him, and this is definitely the most he’s ever been stretched.

This renews his struggling, and he starts to protest, only for Venom to perk up and hold his hands hostage once more.

Eddie’s pretty sure Venom _likes_ him struggling, and he hangs his head, resigned.

* * *

When it’s all finally over, Eddie wakes up to the familiar sight of his apartment. 

“Venom?” he asks, and glares at the head that emerges from his side.  Venom doesn’t look repentant at all, instead he’s _shining_.

“Did we at least take care of the robbers?”

“More than that,” says Venom, and Eddie stiffens as he feels a tentacle enter inside of him underneath his blanket.  Venom continues talking as if nothing is going in, even when Eddie moans wantonly as the tentacle finds his prostate.  It’s not ramming him, instead going slowly enough that Eddie can still concentrate on Venom’s words.

“Eddie,” he says, not a hint of an apology in its voice, “I don’t think semen is a replacement for food.  It _is_ food.”

“Oh,” says Eddie, and shudders hard as another tentacle slides in among the first.


End file.
